


Story Time

by orangebarmy



Series: Turtle Tot Stories [1]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:39:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2424002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orangebarmy/pseuds/orangebarmy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: don't own TMNT sadly<br/>Summary: Mikey wants Leo to read to him<br/>Warnings: sweet fluffiness</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story Time

Leo landed neatly on two feet, his hands held up before him as he finished his kata.

"Yes!" he breathed and smiled to himself he couldn't wait to show his father that he had perfected the kata.

A pair of blue eyes appeared over the edge of the sofa crinkling with a smile as they saw that Leo was finished. The rest of the head quickly followed as Mikey propped himself up against the back of the sofa, a book swinging in one hand.

"Leo?" he asked sweetly

"What do you want Mikey?" Leo had long ago perfected ignoring his brothers pleading eyes.

"Will you read to me?"

"I'm busy and we are eight now Mikey, you can read it yourself," Leo continued his training.

"But..."

"Why don't you go ask Don or Raph?"

"Because Don reads it like it's some sort of science thingy and that is boooorrrriiiing. Raph only reads the first and last sentences, totally missing out the good stuff in the middle," Mikey explained.

"Go and ask father then," Leo suggested.

"But I don't want father to read it, I want you too," Mikey could even portray the pout in his voice.

"Why Mikey?" Leo stopped his movements to steal a look at his youngest brother.

Mikey fiddled with the edges of the book before staring straight into Leo's eyes "Cause you read it properly with the voices and everything."

Leo couldn't stop the smile from twitching onto his face; however much he would pretend that it was a nuisance he enjoyed that the youngest mutant liked to spend time with him.

"Alright Mikey one book," Leo sighed.

"Yes," Mikey cried wiggling in a little dance on the sofa.

Leo leaped over the back of the sofa and landed softly next to the young turtle. Mikey plopped the book down in Leo's lap and snuggled up close to him clinging to the nearest forest green arm. Leo smiled again and looked at the book.

"Blue Halu and the Mystery Spot," he announced to the room. "Blue Halu was the wildest wiggling woggle of Fairy Tale Lane..."

Mikey leant up and gently kissed Leo on the cheek. Leo stopped reading and looked down at the clinging younger turtle.

"Best big bro ever," Mikey smiled before resuming his position against the eldest.

Leo felt the light flush in his cheeks and a feeling of deep pride that his brother viewed him as such. He made a mental note to always be the big brother Mikey needed no matter how old they got. Leaning his head so that it rested against the top of the sea green head he turned his attention back to the book.

"Blue Halu was the wildest wiggling woggle of Fairy Tale Lane..."


End file.
